


Everything's Going to be Ok

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batman doesn't make it in time, Child Death, Emotional Jason, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Non-Canonical Character Death, Pain, Sadness, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim got shot through the chest. It's not an injury he'll walk away from.</p><p>Jason is the only one there.</p><p>Batman doesn't make it in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Going to be Ok

It happens so quickly, that Jason didn’t know what was happening. One minute they're kicking major butt, the next Tim is screaming in agony. Jason had just shot the last of the criminals, and then he was running to where Tim had fallen.

He knelt beside him and carefully lifted him into his lap. His hands fluttered uselessly over the gaping wound in Tim’s chest. Whatever they had shot him with must have been powerful. He can feel the blood seeping through where the bullet had ripped through Tim.

The material around the wound was completely destroyed. There was blood everywhere, and a large ragged hole in the middle of Tim’s chest. It had just barely missed his heart, but Tim wasn’t going to survive.

Jason was panicking there was nothing that he could do. Tim was dying. His little brother was _dying_. And there was nothing that he could do to stop it. Tim’s chest was heaving, trying desperately to drag in air, despite how fruitless the task really was.

His mouth hung open as he gasped for air. Blood had begun to trickle out of his mouth and Jason clutched him to his chest. He began to pet his hair in a vain attempt at calming him down. He ripped off his helmet so that Tim could look at him.

He began frantically patting his pockets, desperately trying to find the comm that he had brought with him. Finally he found it and he began to yell on all the frequencies. “Red Robin is down! Get your asses over here now!”

He transferred his attention to Tim, shushing him and stroking his hair. “It’s ok Little Bird. I've got you, you’re gonna be just fine, alright” he was rambling, but you couldn’t really blame him. He was panicking, he had no idea what to do.

He curled Tim’s figure until he was holding him bridal style. He stroked Tim’s hair affectionately and mumbled comforting things to him. Tim began to calm down somewhat. “J-Jason” he managed to rasp.

Jason quickly shushed him. “It’s ok Little Bird. Don’t talk, you need to save your energy ok. Bruce and Dick are going to be here any minute” he told him. He pulled out the comm again and barked out “Tim needs you here _now._ ”

He hugged Tim close to him. “J-Jason” he tried again. Jason brushed Tim’s bangs away from his mask. Tim’s eyes were clouded with fear behind his mask. “I’m s-scared” he mumbled quietly. His lungs were still heaving, and with every movement, more blood seeped out from Tim’s chest.

Jason’s arm was soaked in blood, his chest was drenched in the liquid. “It’s going to be ok, Babybird. You’ll be fine” his voice broke on the nickname for his little brother. Oh god, his brother is going to _die_.

Maybe if he said ‘it’s ok’ enough times, then maybe it would be. He saw Tim’s eyes light up in terror. He didn’t know how to deal with the absolute terror he saw in Tim’s eyes. “It’s, it’s going to be better where you’re going.” he said finally.

He vaguely remembers being dead. He remembers the nothingness of it. How there wasn’t any fear, any pain. “You’ll like it there Tim.” he continues anyway. He can see how Tim’s eyes are beginning to calm down.

“It’s nice, there’s no pain there. You’ll be fine. Everything is going to be ok, I promise” he tells him. He doesn’t know who he’s trying to convince at this point. Tim looks up at him, and he can see the gratitude in his eyes.

Those beautiful blue eyes. They stare at him now, not really seeing him as much as he’d like. They look blank, and his breathing is beginning to slow. Jason can see the acceptance in his eyes. He knows that he’s going to die.

He’s accepted the fact. Goddammit why aren’t they here? Then, his breathing stops. It’s not a very sudden stop. It took a few moments for his breathing to dwindle down. The heavy heaving of Tim’s chest grew weaker and weaker.

And then it simply stopped, his chest grew still. Tim’s body grew cold, and Jason could only clutch him tighter. He gently closed Tim's unseeing eyes, the beautiful blue eyes that were still filled with such innocence. He cradled Tim’s lifeless body close, as he sobbed. He rocked back and forth lightly, just clutching onto Tim’s body.

He wept for the injustice of Tim’s death. He wept for the life that Tim never got to live, the bright future that he could have had. He wept for the fact that Bruce hadn’t made it in time. He cried and cried, because there had been nothing he could do to stop it.

Then he heard the sound of a cape flapping in the wind. The only hint that Batman gave you of his presence. Jason looked up and glared at Batman. He carefully laid Tim’s body on the ground, giving him one last caress to Tim’s cold skin.

He stood up and slowly turned to face Batman. “You son of a bitch” he growled out. Now that Tim was dead, now that he’d had the time to grieve and sob his heart out, all that was left was anger. “You let him die!” he screamed in pure rage.

“You let him die” he sobbed, angry tears streaming down his face. “I swear to god, if I see you with another child as Robin, I will kill you! You don’t deserve our loyalty! You don’t deserve the blind faith that he put into you!” he yelled.

"I’ll kill you before I let you make another kid die” he said with conviction. Sending one last hateful glare to Batman, and a look of pure sorrow towards Tim’s corpse he left. Running from the man he had once trusted. He hadn’t been there for him, why did he think that he would be there for Tim.


End file.
